The Story of Midshipman Grin
by Marblez
Summary: The tale of a poor young midshipman who sacrifices everything but his life to save his friends...and then Archie falls for him...yes I know this is weird and sound a bit crap but neh mind. Please read warning inside before you read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Horatio or Archie but I do own Grin.

**Warning! Slash, rape, abuse, language…this is not a happy fic to start with. **

The Story Of Midshipman Grin.

1.

Mutiny. A terrible thing in the royal navy, a plague more deadly than fever that spread as quickly as speech did from one sailor to another. And it happened frequently and it was happening now on the _Pegasus. _Half of the ships crew had mutinied, forcing the men that had once been their friends into the hold, the officers into their own wardroom. Except for the young Midshipmen.

The man who had begun the mutiny was a common seaman called Clarke, a horrid and brutal man with a taste for young innocent flesh, male or female. And he was determined to get that with the Midshipmen trapped in their berth. Two of his fellow mutineers had been given the duty of guarding the door as he had his fun, they didn't want to and had said as much but Clarke was built like an ox and their only answer to their protests had been a fist in the mouth each.

Clarke had grabbed the first Midshipman he'd seen on entering, a thirteen year old boy from Kent and was forcing the boy to kiss him when something hit his back. He spun around with a growl and saw one of the eldest Midshipman, a boy of 17 with a stool in his hands. Clarke quickly noticed he was the most beautiful boy of the lot.

"That was very stupid boy," Clarke leered, easily pulling the stool from the boy and throwing it at the wall with such a force it broke. "Very stupid."

"I will not let you touch these boys Clarke, touch me if you will but do not touch them," the boy growled, trying to sound as brave as he could but failing greatly. Clarke laughed wildly and looked the boy up and down before trailing a hand down the soft cheek.

"Alright boy we'll make a deal, you let me...play with you and these others can go up to the wardroom," Clarke said, smiling lustfully as the boy nodded without thinking. Clarke pushed the boys out of the room and barred the door before turning and reaching for the boys shirt…

Time passed in a blur for the poor boy who was beaten, lashed with a belt until blood ran freely down his back and finally he was raped. Yet throughout his entire ordeal he hoped with all his heart that the mutiny had been reported and someone on their way to crush it...and to rescue him.

As it was the frigate _Indefatigable _was on it's way to do just this, crush the mutiny and rescue the officers. They of course had no idea what was happening down in the Midshipman's berth as they boarded the ship. They fought their way along the ship, similar to the way they fought the French but these were their own comrades.

Horatio Hornblower, LT, made his way to the locked and guarded wardroom as he had been detailed to do by Captain Pellew, his job being to free the _Pegasus's _officers. He unlocked the door and was surprised when a fellow LT ran out and straight down the stairs with a fierce cry of rage.

Midshipman Kennedy was also present at this and followed the LT all the way down to the _Pegasus's _Midshipmen's berth where he found him fighting with a sailor while another lay moaning, holding his stomach as blood poured onto the deck.

"You bastards! How could you stand by and let that-that-" the LT was shouting hoarsely at the man. Archie stood still and watched confused as the man cowered away.

"We didn't want to sir! You don't argue with Clarke sir," the man cried, jumping away from the LT as he swung his fist at his head. The LT roared angrily and this time his fist connected with the sailors jaw, sending him to the floor in a daze.

"You deserve worse than the noose you fucking bastard," the LT hissed spitting on the man who whimpered.

"Sir?" Archie asked quietly. The LT looked at him.

"Help me get through this door, there's a boy in need of our help inside," he said, changing before Archie's eyes from an angry man to a LT in the navy.

"Aye aye sir," Archie said, ever so slightly confused. Together they used all of their force to open the door...and when Archie saw what was going on inside the room he felt physically sick, "Oh God..."

A man was thrusting violently into a small-ish boy, covered in blood. The man growled as he caught sight of them and stepped back, calmly pulling up his trousers.

"Nice boy he was," he leered, pulling up the boy's head by his hair while drawing his dirk (knife), resting the sharp blade on the boys soft cheek, "Pretty too." Slowly, ever so slowly he sliced a deep curving line from the corner of his mouth to his ear, drawing blood immediately.

"Un-hand him," the LT growled.

"No." The dirk was moved to the other cheek and the same cut repeated. Archie fumbled for the pistol in his belt, his gaze still on the poor boy. "You just try and take a shot **sir**," the rank was said with a sneer at Archie whose and began to shake, he would hit the boy.

"You will not get away with this!" the LT shouted, rushing forwards and tackling both Clarke and the boy to the floor, the dirk impaling his shoulder. Archie needed no more time, he took the shot.

A/N There we go, a very very very random idea I had ages ago actually but only decided to upload this now.


End file.
